Despair of the Endless
Personal Characteristics Name: Despair of the Endless, Aponia Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as Female Age: As Old as the concept of Despair Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Despair Height: Variable Weight: Variable Allies: *The Endless *Elaine Belloc *God Summary The Despair of the Endless that first appears in comics is actually the second Despair, and since she seems to assume the same status as her predecessor, our first impression of her can lead to the belief that she is the original Despair, which would be incorrect. She is still Desire's twin (even though she came after Desire) and from what can be seen, other then a few small details appearance-wise, she isn't much different from the original Despair. However, based off of what has been seen, she seems a lot less independent and more "despairing" than the original. For one thing, almost all of her appearances she is alongside Desire or being "manipulated" by Desire, although Desire often appears on his/her own. When we do see Despair in solitude, she is in The Gray Realm, a realm of fog and mirrors, or windows, windows into the souls of those who feel despair. Of course, Despair seems to be more depressed then even her people and has been known to mutilate herself. In regards to relationships with her siblings, other than Desire, Despair also seems to have a love for Destruction, and perhaps it was his leaving that helped drive her farther into the darkness of despair. She is usually silent though and doesn't seem to be much of a "people-person" and her mannerisms and voice can at times scare Delirium, though it doesn't seem like Despair wants to intentionally frighten her sister. In fact, Despair seems like a gentle, quiet woman and based upon her attitudes it brings up the question if she became Despair unwillingly? Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Powers and Stats Tier: א''' '''Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 2,4,6,7,9 and 11), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies despair itself, The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 11) Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance (Causal), Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Concept Manipulation (Control over Despair), Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility (Type 7), Regeneration (Rank A), Teleportation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence Dimensionality: N.A Attack Potency: Abstract Level (The Endless embody concepts that exist throughout creation, overseeing all aspects of reality created by Supreme Power) Durability: Abstract Level (Can only be killed by extremely powerful beings, such as Dream of the Endless or Death of the Endless) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Embodies the very concept of despair of all things of creation) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Infinite Weaknesses: Bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. The Sandman - Endless Nights-069.jpg|The Endless embodies the very concept of what they're Despair by danielgovar.jpg Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Endless Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Entities Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Tier א